Last Mission
by Hayley Redfield
Summary: Takes place after Sad Ending . After excepting Tidus's death . Yuna misses the excitment of being a sphere hunter . But as one mission goes wrong , Yuna Rikku and Paine find themselves in Spaine . And not fighting fiends . They begin fighting against Zombies ! R&R... M just to be safe .
1. Prologue

**So I saw these videos on YouTube of Resident Evil 4 and a Yuna mod . So I thought I'd try and write a story for it . Tell me what you think . Rated "M" For blood and gore . Maybe language too … Thats important right ? Warnning ! Im not the best speller !**

**No Tidus ! … Sorry TidusXYuna fans .**

Prologue

It has been almost a whole year since Yuna , and Paine quite the Gullwings . Yuna reminded herself . After traveling all over Spira for two years , looking for him … Only to find him at the one place she never wanted to look . The Farplane . A shier sign Tidus was dead . Yuna's eyes tear up at the thought every time she thinks about it . After spending so much time looking for him . But she had to accept it . He was happy now . And every time she visited the Farplane , she sees the same smile she'd grown to love .

Besides , it was fun traveling all across Spira . Yuna missed that since of adventure . Feeling needed . Especially after saving the world yet again . After defeating Vegnagun , ( another threat towards Spira ) everything is calm . Nobody feels threatened , and there for nobody is needed .

Yuna sighed , and layed back on her bed . It was great to finally be back home to Besaide . Yuna now had her own hut across from Lulu , and Wakka's . Every day she'd help Lulu out with their baby while Wakka working at the Temple , and tending to other duties . As much as Yuna loves the peace , and quiet . She misses the adventure of sphere hunting . And that exciting feeling she got every time she found one .

A thought occurred to Yuna as she sat up , and pulled out her Universal cell phone Brother had given her when she joined the Gullwings . "Should I call them ,and ask for my job back ?" Yuna thought aloud . Of course I should ! Yuna told herself before dialing Rikku's number . … After the first two rings her cousin answered .

"Hello ? " Rikku said in her usual sing song voice .

"Hey Rikku ! How 'v you been ?" Yuna said starting small talk .

The two chatted for a bit , to catch up . Before Yuna couldn't stand to wait anymore. The excitement , for adventure finally getting the best of her .

"Can you guys pick me up sometime ?" Yuna asked twirling a strand of hair .

" Of cousre !" Her cousin cheered . " Life as a stay at home girl getting dull for you yet ?" Rikku asked . Yuna could just hear that familiar grin in her voice .

**:O ! Is the gang getting back together ? Wait , and find out . …. And Review ...**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

When Yuna arrived back on the Celsius she could already feel the since of adventure , she had been longing for . "Yunnie !" Rikku , cheered before giving her cousin a hug ."Well look at what we have here ." Said a familiar low voice . "Paine ?" Yuna gasped in surprise to see the silver haired girl . "I didnt expect to see you here !" Yuna explained to Paine .

"I returned a week ago ." Paine informed Yuna . "The gangs all here ." Rikku smirked .

As they entered the bridge Yuna was greeted almost imedietly by Brother . Brother , Buddy and Shinera were just as excited to have her back . "So you want some more action ?" Rikku asked with her usual grin . "Then theres no use beating around the bush ." She finished .

"Rikku's right ." Buddy informed . " The Den of Woe has been acting up for some time now . No ones sure whats wrong exactly , the Youth Legue has sealed it off completely . " Buddy explained . "What do you mean by acting up ?" Yuna asked .

"It's sending off some strange energy thats messing with our signals everytime we get near it . No one knows what it is . " Buddy told her .

"Maybe it's a sphere !" Rikku pointed out .

"Mostly likely with a Fiend gaurding it ." Paine commented .

"Well lets check it out ." Yuna seggested .

While on their way , Yuna , Rikku , and Paine stocked up on all of the potions , (and especially eithers ) they could hold . Yuna stocked up on the extra ammo she saved when she was still a sphere hunter . The last time they entered the Den of Woe it sent them to the Farplane . Where they were ambushed by Fiends , and then Rikku and Paine became possed . Even though Shuyin was the one who possed them , Yuna wanted to be prepared .

Once they arrive at the Mushroom Rock , Brother was lucky enough to land them right outside the Den of Woe entrance . Saving them the walk .

As the girls aproched they were slightly surprised to see no guards . Just a sign that rea "KEEP AWAY !" . The door still had all ten of the spheres that Yuna , Rikku , and Paine had to find still in their little slots . But the door was not glowing . "Something does feel strange ." Yuna stated.

Suddenly their ear piece's started to screach . All they could here was static . "Brother ? Buddy ? " Yuna called into her ear piece . "Can you hear me ?" She asked . They heard Buddy's voice . But the static was too stong to make out what he said .

"Maybe we should head back . " Rikku seggested

"No." Paine stated sternly .

"She's right we can't turn back now ." Yuna exclaimed , stepping closer to the door .

As she came closer the door flew open ! Rikku , grabed hold of both of her blades , Paine gripped her sword , as Yuna reached for on her her guns . But nothing else happened . Instead of pireflies , They could see their own reflection . In what looked floating water almost . There were colors swirling around as Yuna stepped closer .

"C'mon ." Yuna said quietly . Rikku and Paine followed behind as Yuna stepped through the entrance . Suddenly the ground seemed to disapear as Yuna fell forward into more darkness . "YUNA!" Rikku ,a nd Paine both screached running after her only to fall just as she did .

They coninued to scream as they seemed to fall for what seemed like forever . Is this ever going to end ? They all asked themselves .

Suddenly a white light shined so bright they had to shealed their eyes . Then all of the sudden they saw a gray sky . And a forest with tree branches that seemed to greet them as they fall .

They landed on the cold hard forest floor , with enough force they were lucky to still be alive .

"Owie .." Rikku groaned , as they finally got to their feet .

"Brother ? Buddy ? Can you hear us ? "Yuna tried again , but this time she got nothing but static .

"Man it's cold ." Rikku shivered .

"Yeah it is ." Paine agreed .

"Where are we ?" Yuna asked as she looked around the unfamiliar forest .

There were no leaves on the trees , and the grass looked as if it were dying . A sure sign winter was coming … Where ever they are .

The air was even colder now . Thats strange . Yuna thought . Spira is usually never this cold . MT Gagazet was the coldest place in Spira ! Rikku not wishing she at least had on a T-shirt instead of a two piece bathing suit and green skirt .

"Where ever we are , we need to find some warmth quick . And standing arounds not helping ! " Paine ordered .

"Look !" Rikku exclaimed pointing towards the sky were a stream of smoke blew in the wind .

" Fire !" Yuna said . "That means some body is here !" She could practically jump for joy .

"Remember be on your guard ." Paine warned , as they walk through the trees , and towards what looked to be a cabin ….

**So Tell me what you think … **

**If I get enough reviews I just might continue ….. So Rate Review … And Enjoy the new Resident Evil 6 Game ! I know I will .**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yuna , Rikku , and Paine knew some one had to be home . Smoke blew out from the chimney which meant somebody at least had to be tending to the fire . It wasent really unusual for the front door to be opened . In Spira if you didn't want anybody in your house , you simply close and lock the door .

As they entered the house there was a small hall with a book case that lead into the main room . "Maybe we should ask to stay here ." Yuna said . "And figure aout where the hell we are ." Paine commented . Yuna rolled her eyes at the silver haired woman's comment .

They could already feel the warmth from the fire as they entered the main room . The room was quiet aside from the man in the corner of the room stacking fire wood for the fire place . The dinner table was dressed in a stained white table cloth , and the dishes were filled with rotting food .

"Excuse me ," Yuna said walking up closer to the man as Rikku and Paine waited by the door way . "Sir ."

The man finally turned around before she continued . Surprisingly not surprised to have strangers in his house . " Um …. We were wondering if you could tell us this exact location . " Yuna explained . The man responded in some strange language neither of them could understand . But by the tone of his voice Yuna could tell he was irritated or angery . That was her sign to back off . "Sorry to bother you . " Yuna said slightly irritated too.

Just gonna have to try something else . Yuna thought as she shrugged while walking back to the other two .

"Yuna ! Look out !" Rikku screamed .

Yuna turned around to see the man pick up a hatchet and swing at her . Just in time to dodge his attack . Yuna flew backwards landing on the floor and rolling to her feet , in time to grab her gun and point it at the man . "Freeze ! " Yuna ordered , but the man payed no attention to her request . "I said Freeze !" She repeated . The still came after her .

"Yuna shoot him !" Paine ordered .

The man came a little closer before Yuna pulled the trigger . Sending the bullet right between the mans eyes . AS he fell to the floor the three girls were horrified . In Spira when ever a person dies pireflies would rise in the air waiting for a Summoner to come and send them to the fareplane . But here the man just layed their in his own blood .

"Did we just kill a man ?" Rikku asked in a shaky breath .

Yuna didn't want to have to kill him . Neither of them did . But what choice did she have ? The guy came at her with a hatchet ! He was crazed ! "We did what we had to do ." Paine told them . Just then They noticed a sounding the far off distance . "What is that ?" Rikku asked now with both blades in her hands .

They heard footsteps enter the home . "Hide !" Yuna said quietly but loud enough for them to hear her . The three of them pratically lined up on the wall to the room where the footsteps were coming from . Yuna in front, Paine behind her , and Rikku at the end . Sure their not pros at this but they do know how to survive . As the foosteps got louder Yuna readied her gun in her hand .

Suddenly a man in a brown jacket rounded the corner . "FREEZE !" Yuna exclaimed pointing her gun to his head ready for this one . When suddenly her eyes met a farmiliar set of ocean blue eyes . She almost let her guard down . If his hair were spikier , and lighter he would look a lot like him ….

"Who are you ?" The man asked in a confused voice . Yuna thanked the Heavens he spoke their language .

"We could asked you the same thing ." Paine stated .

" Leon S Kennedy . US agent sent here to rescue the Presidents daughter ." The man explained .

Agent ? The girls noted he had a gun in his hand which was currently at his side . When Yuna didn't shoot Leon noted the dead man on the floor . "What the hell happened here ?" Leon asked in a stern voice . "We had no choice ! " Rikku exclaimed . " This guy was insane ! He came after us !" She said in a defensive tone .

Leon examined the body one last time and noticed the hatchet in the mans hand . "I see …. " Was all he said . " Is this your house ?" Leon asked . " Definitely not ." Paine answered . "Were not exactly from here ." Yuna told Leon . Leon took a moment to get a better look at the grils apearances . "Clearly ." He stated examining the girls strange clothing . The brunet wearing a white low cut shirt with short shorts , and some kind of skirt . While the blonde wore a yellow bikini top with a skirt and a scarf ? He wondered if he dressed funny to them ?

Before Leon could asked where their from he heard a truck speed off , gun shots following it . " What the -" Yuna was about to ask before they all heard another man shouting in the same strange language the last man was speaking . Yuna finally put her gun down and aimed at the front door . Leon did the same and the two of them shot the first two men to walk through the door .

Leon had to admit he was impressed with her . She seemed to be in what he like to call survival mode . "C'mon !" Leon said running outside were four more farmers were , all armed with hatchets and pitch forks . As Leon shot down one farmmer he had to admire the girls work . All three were very good at dodgeing the men's attacks . Yuna shot one man then kicked another man in the head before he could attack Rikku . Rikku quickly stabbed him in the chest before turning around as another man aroached . As the man went to attack Rikku Paine swung her sword and sliced the mans head off completely .

Leon was impressed . But they had not time to gawk . " I'll take you three to the base not far from here . Maybe then we could get you some clothes ." He said Yuna rolled her eyes at his little comment . Although she knew she couldn't argue with him .

**Review , so I know you like it ! :) Gonna try and update as fast as I can .**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The four continued traveling through the woods , now realizing that their life really is in danger Yuna , Rikku , and Paine didn't pay attention to the cold . Maybe they were used to it now ? Or maybe it's because their adrenaline was still pumping through their veins . The girls have never been so confused in their lives !

Sure this wasn't the first time people were trying to kill them . But even then they knew what was going on . Hell they can't even understand what these farmers were saying ! Yuna wondered if Leon did , but if he did shouldn't he have tried talking to the last groupe who attack them before he started shooting ?

"I still don't know your names ." Leon stated .

" Oh ! Right sorry … " Yuna said before clearing her throat . "My name is Yuna ." She said inroducing herself finally .

"This is my cousin Rikku ." She said motioning to the blonde who waved .

"And our friend Paine ." Yuna finished motioning to the silver haired woman , who nodded slightly .

Leon had to admit those names were pretty different . Not entirely strange , but different . "So , um … Who are you looking for again ?" Yuna asked walking slightly faster to keep up with Leon . "Her name is Ashley Grahmm . She's the President's daughter ." Leon explained .

"So where exactly are you from ?" Leon asked turning to meet Yuna's gaze . As she scrambled for words to explain , he took the time to admire her strangely beautiful eyes . One blue , one green . "Well you see …. Where are we ?" Yuna finally said . He almost asked if she was serious . How do you not know were your going ?

"Europe ." He finally said .

"Where is Europe in Spira ?" Rikku asked .

"Sp - .. What ?" Leon asked in pure confusion . As cute as these girls were , what they were saying made no sense what so ever !

"I don't believe it ..." Yuna trailed off . Turning towards the girls .

Leon backed off as the three huddled together , pure shock on their faces . "I – I think we've been transported into an entirely different world !" Yuna gasped ."It had to have been when we went through the Den of Woa ." Paine stated . Leon shook his head in confusion . "What ?" The girls ignored him . Just stood in shock and terror . They had no idea were they are or how to get back home .

", I don't believe any of this ." Leon stated receiving a glare from Yuna . They were just as confused as he was . But their the crazy ones . After noticing Yuna's glare Leon eased up . "Look I don't have time to stand around and tell stories ." Leon explained . "But I need to find Ashley quick before something bad happens to her ."

Leon took a deep breath as silence fell upon them . He wasn't entirely sure if he believed them or not . But according to how they dress and how dense they about things like where the hell they are . And by talking to them he knew that they were at least sane . At least he hoped they were sane . These girls are too cute for asylums .

"We'll help you ." Yuna said breaking the silence . Paine tried her best not to roll her eyes or shake her head .

"Alright ." Leon nodded . "Then lets go ."

As they continued forward a large building came into view . Obviously a church . Leon signaled for them to slow down as they came closer . After the three noticed the farmers they quickly hid behind a tree . Leon pulled out his binoculers and zoomed into something burning in the fire .

"Oh my God .. " Leon gasped . "what ?" Yuna whispered ., Leon didn't answer at first . "C'mon ." He ordered . As they got closer , it wasn't long before they were spotted . A man shouted in their usual language , drawing more attention to the four .

Leon and Yuna quickly drew their guns , and Rikku and Paine started swinging their blades at the closets people . After Yuna and Leon shot down the rest of the villagers they heard another man shout . "In the house !' Leon ordered .

Once they were inside , Rikku and Paine pushed the dresser infront of the door hoping to buy them some time . Suddenly they heard a motor running . "Chainsaws .. " Leon groaned . "Great ." Yuna sighed in irritation .

She quickly reloaded her gun , as people started banging on the door , and busted open the windows . The house soon came overloaded . The man with the chain saw continued trying to saw open the door . Rikku and Paine covered each other , swinging their blades at the villagers one by one . While Leon and Yuna did the same .

After Yuna's gun ran out of ammo , realizing she had no time to reload she kicked the closets man away from her . Before grabbing her second Tiny Bee , and continue firing . Finally the four had killed all of the villagers in the house , but more people stood outside ready to climb through the window . One man threw his hatchet just barely hitting Rikku . " AHH ! " The blonde screamed as a large gash opened up on her arm . Though she was thankful that's all he did .

"Rikku !' Yuna yelled running to her cousins aid .

Just when they thought there was no way out of this , the church bells started ringing and the villagers froze . Turning around and heading for the church . Once the church doors closed Leon looked out the broken window ."Wheres everyone going ? Bingo ?" He said , mainly to himself . "Okay hold still ." Yuna's voice bringing his attention back to the wounded girl .

Just as Leon reached for his radio , Yuna pulled out a bottle and poured the liquid on her cousins wound . Leon watched in disbelief as he saw rikku's skin stitch back together into a pink scare , until the was absolutly nothing but her sun kissed skin .

"What the hell ?" He whispered in shock .

The girls just looked at him as if to say " What ?" . "I think I might want some of that ." Leon chuckled . Suddenly they heard a motor running again , as the door finally busted open . The man holding the chainsaw sawed through the dresser and kicked aside the rest of the remains .

" Hmph .. Knew it was too good to be true ." Paine smirked , raising her sword . She always did love a challenge .

**Yeah ! Some ACTION ! **

**So I'm gonna try and mash 4 and 5 together in my own way so … Please Review ! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

The man let out a loud cry before running after Paine with his chainsaw . Paine jumped out of the way just in time as the chainsaw came down to the floor spiting splinters around . But he didn't stop there , he quickly raised the chainsaw and swung aimlessly at the four .

By the way the man was waving the chainsaw around , Paine couldn't get close enough to him to stab him . Leon took aim with his gun when he saw a flashing light in Rikku's direction . Leon watched as her blades disapeared , along with her clothes . Then out of no where Rikku was wearing a yellow and purple top , along with shorts, boots , and a piece of what looked like a skirt, like Yuna .

And in her hand was a gun just a tad smaller than Yuna's . Rikku took aim shooting the chain on the chainsaw breaking it . The chain whipped back hitting the man in the face , causing a large gash to spread across his face . As the man stumbled backwards Yuna shot a bullet into the back of his head , causing him to fall dead .

Leon stood their frozen , could not believe what he just saw . She just changed clothing whitout even using her hands ! She just stood there ! And where the hell did those weird blades go ? Leon thought. Then suddenly he felt he owed them an apologie . They really weren't from here . "I see ..." Leon whispered .

"What now ?" Yuna asked as they exited the house .

When Leon didn't answer she turned and saw him staring at the large fire in the middle of the village . She stepped closer to the fire, and the smell of burning meat assualted her nose . When she looked closer she noticed a body hoisted in the air. "Oh ! My-" She couldn't finish her sentance , she was so horrified . A mans body was burning with a stake through his chest .

Yuna heard Rikku and Paine gasp in horror too. This was the most evil thing she had ever seen .

"I knew he should have came with me ." Leon stated quietly . Yuna turned her head to look at him . "Theres no time to grieve ." Paine said softly ."We need to find Ashley before this happens to her too ." Leon nodded in agreement . "Your right . We need to keep going ." He said .

"W-What do we do now ." Yuna shivered .

"We move forward ." Leon answered motion in towards the church .

"Are you kidding ? " Rikku gasped ."Their in there !" She noted .

"Ashley might be in there too ." Leon told her ." I can't risk anything happening to her ."

"Leon !" Yuna called motioning towards a door on the side of the church .

Leon tried turnning the handle but it wouldn't budge . "What do we do ?" Yuna asked looking around .

Leon pushed on the door alittle bit , before stepping back and kicking it open . "You two cover for us ." Leon told Rikku , and Paine who hoped the villagers had not heard Leon bust open the door .

"There ," Yuna whispered pointing to a figure moving in the corner . As they came near the figure shot out from their hidding spot and threw a plank of wood . "Stay where you are !" Shouted a young girls voice . "Don't come any closer !" She said sanking down to the floor .

"Ashley !" Leon said recongnizing her face from the photo ." take it easy . My name is Leon Kennedy US agent . I was sent by your father to rescue you ." He explained . Ashely finally calmed and her face lit up with hope . "My father ?" She gasped in delight ."Yes." Leon answered .

"So your my rescuer ?" Ashley asked in what Yuna thought was a flirtatious was . But Leon didn't seem to notice he must have thought she was just glad to get out of this hell hole . And at first Yuna started to think so too . At least until Ashley's gaze finally met hers , and a slight glare formed on Ashley's face .

"And who's this ?" Ashley asked in disgust .

"This is my partner , Yuna ." Leon said motioning towards the brunet .

Leon seemed so dense of the other girls attitude , Yuna just simply smiled at the other girl . Hoping she was just over reacting , and Ashley was not going to be a problem . Ashley practically sneered in response . Yep … I don't like her . Yuna thought .

When they got back outside and reunited with Rikku , and Paine Ashley gave them both the same treatment she gave Yuna . "Why are dressed like that?" Ashley asked in the same attitude as before . Not caring how rude she seemed to the other girls ."What did you -" Rikku started before Leon cut her off . "It's a long story ." He answered for them . "Lets just get you out of here ." He added just as his radio started ringing .

"We found her ." Leon stated before Hunnigan could say a word.

"Great !" She exasperated . "The chopper you called in for earlier is now on it's way . Just hold on a little while longer ."

"You got it ." Leon hung up ."Alright the chaopper is on it's way . Not lets ju-" Before he could finish the church doors flew open , and the villagers appeared again seeming more angery than before . But only a few of them still had their weapons . The villagers started charging , Yuna Rikku and Leon started shooting them down on by one with their guns . While Ashley hid behind Paine , who held her sword up id defence in case anyone got close enough .

"this isn't working !" Rikku said reloading.

Leon took a moment to look around their surroundings for anything that could help them . He then found a wooden ladder on the ground . "Follow me!" He ordered running to the ladder and hoisting it up against the largest house . He motioned for them to climb up , and Ashley climb up first right before Paine , then Rikku . With Yuna , and Leon covering for them , utnil they were both up , and Leon kicked the ladder down .

Within minutes , they heard a helicopter approaching . When the chopper was directly above them another ladder was dropped down to them . Paine helped Ashley up , before heading up herself with Yuna Rikku , and Leon after her .

Ashley was safe .Mission acomplished .

**For now atleast . I'm not a huge fan of Ashley **. **Incase you couldn't already tell XD ... So anyone who is a fan of Ashley ... I would suggest you shouldn't read this ... Review!**


End file.
